Concerts
1999 05/07/1999 Vino's - Little Rock, AR 2002 12/31/2002 NYE NiteLife Rocks - Little Rock, AR 2003 01/13/2003 Juanita’s - Little Rock, AR 01/24/2003 Palo Alto, CA 01/25/2003 Boardwalk - Orangevale. CA 01/28/2003 Brick by Brick - San Diego, CA 01/29/2003 The Wheelhouse - Hemet, CA 02/03/2003 Velvet Jones - Santa Barbara, CA 02/06/2003 Whiskey A Go-Go - West Hollywood, CA 02/21/2003 Webster Theatre - Hartford, CT 02/22/2003 The Loft - Poughkeepsie, NY 02/23/2003 9:30 Club - Washington, DC 02/25/2003 Nick's Fat City - Pittsburgh, PA 02/26/2003 Fusion Night Club - Dayton, OH 02/27/2003 Metro - Chicago, IL 03/01/2003 Exit/In - Nashville, TN CANCELLED TO 4/12/2003 03/02/2003 Cajun Field - Lafayette, LA 03/04/2003 Pasadena Town Square Mall - Pasadena, TX 03/04/2003 Engine Room - Houston, TX 03/05/2003 Deep Ellum Live - Dallas, TX CANCELLED 03/06/2003 Curly's - Tulsa, OK CANCELLED 03/06/2003 The Tonight Show w/ Jay Leno - Burbank, CA 03/08/2003 The Beaumont Club - Kansas City, MO 03/09/2003 Vintage Vinyl at 2:30pm - St Louis, MO 03/09/2003 Pops - Sauget, IL 03/11/2003 X-Scape - Salt Lake City, UT 03/12/2003 Big Easy - Boise, ID 03/14/2003 Hell's Kitchen - Tacoma, WA 04/02/2003 Pavilion in the Park - Little Rock, AR 04/12/2003 Tower Records - Nashville, TN 04/12/2003 Exit/In - Nashville, TN 04/13/2003 Jillian's - Louisville, KY 04/14/2003 Norva Theatre - Norfolk, VA 04/16/2003 Webster Hall - New York, NY 04/18/2003 Electric Factory - Philadelphia, PA 04/19/2003 The Music Farm - Charleston SC 04/20/2003 Tremont Music Hall - Charlotte, NC CANCELLED 04/25/2003 Zoobrew - Phoenix, AZ 04/26/2003 McKelligan Canyon Amphitheatre - El Paso, TX 04/27/2003 Rex Baxter Building - Amarillo, TX 04/29/2003 Bricktown Event Center - Oklahoma City, OK 04/30/2003 Independence Hall UAC Campus - Batesville, AR 05/02/2003 Coachman Park - Clearwater, FL 05/03/2003 Music Midtown - Atlanta, GA 05/04/2003 Beale Street Music Fest - Memphis, TN CANCELLED 05/06/2003 Pompano Beach Amphitheatre - Pompano Beach, FL TO 6/30/2003 05/07/2003 Hard Rock Live - Orlando FL 05/09/2003 Springfest in the Waterloo Park - Austin, TX 05/10/2003 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavillion - Spring, TX 05/12/2003 House of Blues - New Orleans, LA 05/13/2003 Concrete St. Amphitheatre - Corpus Christi, TX 05/14/2003 Villa Real Center - McAllen, TX 05/16/2003 City Stages Music Festival - Birmingham, AL 05/17/2003 Smirnoff Music Center, Edge Fest Twelve - Dallas, TX 05/18/2003 River Park Amphitheatre - Tulsa, OK 05/20/2003 The Rave/Eagles Ballroom - Milwaukee, WI 05/21/2003 The Orbit Room - Grand Rapids, MI 05/22/2003 Tower City Amphitheatre - Cleveland, OH 05/24/2003 Verizon Wireless Music Center, MayDay 2003 - Indianapolis, IN 05/25/2003 Tweeter Center - Mansfield, MA 05/26/2003 Post-Gazette Pavilion @ Star Lake - Burgettstown, PA 05/29/2003 Actualizado - Barcelona, Spain 05/30/2003 Festimad Mostoles - Madrid, Spain 06/01/2003 Download Festival 06/06/2003 Rock Am Ring Festival - Nurburgring, Germany 06/07/2003 Rock Im Park - Nurburgring Germany 06/09/2003 Pink Pop Festival - Holland 06/11/2003 Fillmore Auditorium - Denver, CO 06/13/2003 Shoreline Amphitheatre - Mountain View, CA CANCELLED 06/14/2003 KROQ Weenie Roast - Irving, CA CANCELLED 06/15/2003 KFMADAY - Tucson, AZ CANCELLED 06/19/2003 Austoria 06/20/2003 Festivalbar - Italy 06/22/2003 Popcentrum 013 - Tilburg, The Netherlands CANCELLED TO 10/18/2003 06/23/2003 Docks Konzerte - Hambürg, Germany 06/24/2003 Columbiahalle - Berlin, Germany 06/26/2003 Georg-Elser-Halle - Münich, Germany 06/30/2003 Hard Rock Live - Orlando FL 07/01/2003 Pompano Beach Amphitheatre - Pompano Beach, FL 07/02/2003 Tremont Music Hall - Charlotte, NC 07/04/2003 Meadows Music Theater - Hartford, CT 07/05/2003 Saratoga Performing Arts Center - Saratoga, NY 07/06/2003 Summerfest - Milwaukee, WI 07/08/2003 The Tonight Show w/ Jay Leno - Burbank, CA 07/09/2003 Pepsi Smash - Los Angeles, CA 07/11/2003 Pipeline Café - Honolulu, Hawaii 07/20/2003 Westfield Centre Stage - Australia 07/22/2003 Triple M 105.1 - Melbourne, Australia 07/27/2003 Naeba Ski Resort - Nigata, Japan 07/28/2003 Shibuya Ax - Tokyo, Japan 07/31/2003 Titans Coliseum - Nashville, TN CANCELLED 08/02/2003 Mud Island River Park - Memphis, TN CANCELLED 08/04/2003 Universal Amphitheater - Los Angeles, CA 08/06/2003 Mesa Amphitheater - Phoenix, AZ 08/07/2003 House of Blues - Las Vegas, NV 08/09/2003 MetraPark Arena - Billings, MT 08/11/2003 Target Center - Minneapolis, MN 08/12/2003 Congress Theatre - Chicago, IL 08/13/2003 Harpos Theatre - Detroit, MI 08/15/2003 Tower City Amphitheater - Cleveland, OH 08/16/2003 Vernon Downs - Vernon, NY 08/17/2003 Egyptian Room - Indianapolis, IN 08/19/2003 Chevrolet Amphitheater - Pittsburgh, PA 08/20/2003 Electric Factory - Philladelphia, PA 08/21/2003 promowest Pavilion - Columbus, OH 08/23/2003 The Pageant Concert Nightclub - St. Louis, MO 08/24/2003 Remington’s Nite Club - Springfield, MO 08/26/2003 Devaney Sports Center - Lincoln, NE 08/27/2003 Colorado State Fair - Pueblo, CO 08/29/2003 City Market - Kansas City, MO 08/30/2003 Red Rocks Amphitheatre - Denver, CO 08/31/2003 Memorial Stadium Bumbershoot - Seattle WA 09/02/2003 Cuthbert Amphitheater - Eugene, OR 09/03/2003 Roseland Theater - Portland, OR 09/04/2003 Salt Air Pavilion - Salt Lake City, UT 09/06/2003 Kansas State Fairgrounds - Hutchinson, KS 09/07/2003 East End Festival Grounds - Tulsa, OK 09/09/2003 Next Stage - Grand Prairie TX 09/10/2003 Sunken Garden Amphitheatre - San Antonio, TX 09/12/2003 Tabernacle - Atlanta, GA 09/13/2003 Nation - Washington, D.C. 09/14/2003 Avalon - Boston, MA 09/16/2003 Webster Hall - New York, NY 09/18/2003 The Rave - Milwaukee, WI 09/19/2003 Newman Outdoor Field - Fargo, ND 09/21/2003 Moore Theater - Seattle, WA 10/07/2003 Coliseu Dos Recreios - Lisbon, Portugal 10/08/2003 Riviera - Madrid, Spain 10/09/2003 Razzmatazz - Barcelona, Spain 10/12/2003 Mazda Palace - Milan, Italy 10/13/2003 Hallenstadion - Zurich, Switzerland 10/14/2003 Elserhalle - Munich, Germany 10/16/2003 Le Zenith - Paris, France 10/17/2003 E-Werk - Cologne, Germany (Live in Cologne) 10/18/2003 Popcentrum 013 - Tilburg, The Netherlands 10/20/2003 K.B. Hallen - Copenhagen, Denmark 10/21/2003 Arenan - Stockholm, Sweden 10/24/2003 Berlin, Germany 10/25/2003 Docks Konzerte - Hamburg, Germany 10/26/2003 Westfalenhalle - Dortmund, Germany 10/28/2003 Hugenottenhalle - Neu-Isenburg, Germany 10/31/2003 Carling Apollo - Manchaster, UK 11/02/2003 Cardiff International Arena - Cardiff, UK 11/03/2003 Civic Hall - Wolverhampton, UK 11/04/2003 Carling Glasgow Academy - Glasgow, UK 11/08/2003 Hammersmith Apollo UK 11/09/2003 Carling Apollo Hammersmith - London, UK 11/10/2003 Brixton Academy - London, UK 11/19/2003 Sports Palace - Mexico City, Mexico 11/21/2003 Rillito Park - Tucson, AZ POSTPONED 11/22/2003 Soma - San Diego POSTPONED 11/23/2003 San Jose Events Center - San Jose, CA POSTPONED 11/26/2003 Hollywood Paladium - Los Angeles, CA POSTPONED 11/28/2003 Convention Center - Albuquerque, NM POSTPONED 11/29/2003 El Paso Civic Center - El Paso, TX POSTPONED 12/01/2003 S Il University Arena - Carbondale, IL POSTPONED 12/02/2003 Assembly Hall - Champaign, IL POSTPONED 12/03/2003 UNI Dome - Cedar Falls, IA 12/05/2003 Halenback Hall - St. Cloud, MN POSTPONED 12/06/2003 Alliant Energy Coliseum - Madison, WI POSTPONED 12/12/2003 Bell Centre - Montreal, QC 12/13/2003 Colisee de Quebec - Quebec City, QC 12/14/2003 Arrow Hall - Mississauga, ON 12/16/2003 Alltel Arena - Little Rock, AR *2002-2004 Tour Dates courtesy of WhisperedVoices.com 2004 01/08/2004 Town Hall - Auckland, NZ 01/10/2004 Convention Centre - Brisbane, AUS 01/11/2004 Hordern Pavillion - Sydney, AUS 01/14/2004 Entertainment Centre - Adelaide, AUS 01/15/2004 Festival Hall - Melbourne, AUS 01/16/2004 Challenge Stadium - Perth, AUS 01/20/2004 Zepp - Sapporro, Japan 01/21/2004 Zepp - Sendai, Japan 01/23/2004 Zepp - Tokyo, Japan 01/24/2004 Zepp - Tokyo, Japan 01/25/2004 Zepp - Tokyo, Japan 01/27/2004 Shimin Hall - Nagoya, Japan 01/28/2004 Zepp - Osaka, Japan 01/29/2004 Zepp - Osaka, Japan 02/11/2004 Wiltern Theatre - Los Angeles, CA 02/12/2004 House of Blues - Las Vegas, NV 02/13/2004 San Jose Events Center - San Jose, CA 02/15/2004 Reno Hilton Pavillion - Reno, NV 02/17/2004 The Fillmore Auditorium - Denver, CO 02/20/2004 Halenback Hall - St. Cloud, MN 02/21/2004 Alliant Energy Center - Madison, WI 02/22/2004 Allen County War Memorial - Fort Wayne, IN 02/24/2004 Assembly Hall - Champaign, IL 02/25/2004 Congress Theatre - Chicago, IL 02/27/2004 Roseland Ballroom - New York, NY 02/28/2004 DAR Constitution Hall - Washington D.C. 02/29/2004 Avalon - Boston, MA 05/16/2004 Coachman Park - Clearwater, FL 05/20/2004 Arena: Sheffield - Sheffield UK 05/21/2004 TOTPS - London UK 05/22/2004 NEC - Birmingham UK 05/24/2004 Wembley - London UK 05/25/2004 Zenith - Paris FR (Anywhere But Home) 05/27/2004 Hall Tony Garnier - Lyon FR 05/30/2004 Rock in Rio - Lisbon PO 06/01/2004 Le Zenith: Toulouse - Toulouse FR 06/02/2004 Le Zenith: Montpellier - Montpellier FR 06/04/2004 Rock Am Ring - Nurburgring GE 06/05/2004 Rock Im Park - Nuremberg GE 06/06/2004 Stadthalle - Vienna AU 06/08/2004 Tennis Centre - Rome IT 06/11/2004 Lycabettus - Athens GR 07/07/2004 Pacific Coliseum - Vancouver, BC CANADA 07/09/2004 Rock The Bluff - Kelowna, BC CANADA 07/10/2004 "Stage 13" Camrose Exhibition Fairgrounds - Camrose, AB CANADA 07/11/2004 Kinsmen's Rock'N The Valley - Craven, SK CANADA 07/13/2004 Target Center - Minneapolis MN 07/15/2004 DTE Energy Music Theatre - Clarkston MI 07/16/2004 Germain Amphitheater - Columbus OH 07/18/2004 Molson Amphitheatre - Toronto, ON CANADA 07/19/2004 Corel Centre - Ottawa, ON CANADA 07/20/2004 Parc Jean-Drapeau - Montreal, QC CANADA 07/22/2004 Jones Beach - Wantagh NY 07/23/2004 Penns Landing - Philadelphia PA 07/24/2004 Merriweather Post Pavillion - Columbia MD 07/26/2004 Office Depot Center - Sunrise FL 07/27/2004 TD Waterhouse Centre - Orlando FL 07/31/2004 Harbor Center - Portsmouth VA 08/02/2004 Riverbend Music Center - Cincinnati, OH 08/03/2004 Verizon Wireless Music Center - Noblesville, IN 08/04/2004 Waterfront Park - Louisville, KY 08/06/2004 C.W. Mitchell Pavilion - The Woodlands, TX 08/07/2004 Smirnoff Music Centre - Dallas, TX 08/08/2004 Concrete Street Amphitheatre - Corpus Christi, TX 08/10/2004 West Texas Canyon Amphitheater - Lubbock, TX 08/11/2004 Zoo Amphitheatre - Oklahoma City, OK 08/13/2004 UMB Bank Pavillion - Maryland MO 08/14/2004 Alltel Arena - Little Rock AR 2006 09/06/2006 London, UK - Kerrang Promo Appearance by Amy & John (with David Eggar) 09/08/2006 Barcelona, Spain - Kerrang Promo Appearance by Amy & John (with David Eggar) 09/11/2006 Paris, France - Kerrang Promo Appearance by Amy & John (with David Eggar) 10/05/2006 Toronto, ON - Kool Haus 10/06/2006 Montreal, QC - Metropolis 10/07/2006 Boston, MA - Avalon Ballroom 10/09/2006 New York, NY - Hammerstein Ballroom 10/10/2006 Philadelphia, PA - Electric Factory 10/11/2006 Washington, DC - 9 -30 Club 10/13/2006 Detroit, MI - State Theatre 10/14/2006 Milwaukee, WI - Eagles Ballroom 10/15/2006 Minneapolis, MN - The Quest 10/17/2006 Chicago, IL - Aragon Ballroom 10/21/2006 Dallas, TX - McFarlin Memorial Auditorium 10/22/2006 Houston, TX - Verizon Wireless Theatre 10/24/2006 Denver, CO - Paramount Theatre 10/25/2006 Salt Lake City, UT - The Great Salt Air 10/27/2006 Phoenix, AZ - Celebrity Theatre 10/28/2006 Los Angeles, CA - The Wiltern LG 10/29/2006 San Francisco, CA - Warfield Theatre 11/05/2006 Berlin, Germany - Columbiahalle 11/06/2006 Amsterdam, Netherlands - Paradiso 11/08/2006 Paris, France - Olympia Music Hall 11/10/2006 Madrid, Spain - La Riviera 11/11/2006 Barcelona, Spain - Espacio Movistar 11/12/2006 Toulouse, France - Havana Cafe CANCELLED 11/14/2006 Milan, Italy - Alcatraz 11/16/2006 Zurich, Switzerland - Volkshaus 11/17/2006 Vienna, Austria - Gasometer 11/18/2006 Koln, Germany - E-Werk 11/20/2006 London, UK - Hammersmith Apollo 11/21/2006 Manchester, UK - Manchester Apollo CANCELLED 12/10/2006 Los Angeles, CA - The Gibson Amphitheater (KROQ's Almost Acoustic Christmas) 12/15/2006 New York, NY - Madison Square Garden (Z100's Jingle Ball) 2007 01/05/2007 Montreal, QC - Bell Centre 01/06/2007 Quebec City, QC - Colisee Pepsi Arena 01/08/2007 Toronto, ON - Air Canada Centre 01/10/2007 Ottawa, ON - Scotiabank Place 01/13/2007 Winnipeg, MB - MTS Centre 01/15/2007 Calgary, AB - Pengrowth Saddledome 01/16/2007 Edmonton, AB - Rexall Place 01/18/2007 Vancouver, BC - Pacific Coliseum 01/25/2007 Osaka, Japan - Zepp 01/26/2007 Nagoya, Japan - Zepp 01/28/2007 Yokohama, Japan - Blitz 01/30/2007 Tokyo, Japan - Zepp 01/31/2007 Tokyo, Japan - Zepp 02/01/2007 Sendai, Japan - Zepp Sendai 02/05/2007 Sydney, Australia - The Lair (Secret Show) 02/08/2007 Brisbane, Australia - Brisbane Entertainment Centre 02/10/2007 Melbourne, Australia - Vodafone Arena 02/11/2007 Melbourne, Australia - Vodafone Arena 02/13/2007 Adelaide, Australia - Adelaide Entertainment Centre 02/15/2007 Perth, Australia - Challenge Stadium 02/17/2007 Sydney, Australia - Sydney Entertainment Centre 02/18/2007 Sydney, Australia - Sydney Entertainment Centre 02/20/2007 Auckland, New Zealand - St. James Theatre 02/21/2007 Auckland, New Zealand - St. James Theatre 03/08/2007 Los Angeles, CA - Key Club (KYSR Private Show) 03/16/2007 Fresno, CA - Selland Arena 03/17/2007 Las Vegas, NV - Pearl / Palm Hotel 03/19/2007 Las Cruces, NM - Pan American Center 03/21/2007 Oklahoma City, OK - Ford Center 03/22/2007 Council Bluffs, IA - Mid America Center 03/23/2007 Cedar Rapids, IA - US Cellular Center 03/25/2007 Little Rock, AR - Alltel Arena 03/27/2007 Louisville, KY - Louisville Gardens 03/28/2007 Nashville, TN - Gaylord Music Center 03/30/2007 Norfolk, VA - Constant Convention Center 03/31/2007 Hartford, CT - Dodge Music Center 04/02/2007 Reading, PA - Sovereign Center 04/04/2007 Providence, RI - Dunkin Doughnuts Center 04/05/2007 Glens Falls, NY - Glens Falls Civic Center 04/12/2007 Santiago, Chile - Estadio Nacional 04/15/2007 Buenos Aires, Argentina - River Plate Stadium - Quilmes Rock Festival 04/17/2007 Porto Alegre, Brazil - Gigantinho 04/19/2007 Curitiba, Brazil - Pedreira Paulo Leminsky 04/21/2007 Sao Paulo, Brazil - Palmeiras Stadium 04/22/2007 Rio de Janeiro, Brazil - RioCentro 04/27/2007 Johannesburg, South Africa - New Market Race Course - My Coke Festival Labour Day 05/01/2007 Cape Town, South Africa - Kenilworth Race Course - My Coke Festival Labour Day 05/19/2007 Columbus, OH - Columbus Crew Stadium - Rock on the Range Festival 05/20/2007 Camden, NJ - The Tweeter Center - WMMR’s MMR*B*Q 05/25/2007 Paris, France - Zenith 05/26/2007 Paris, France - Zenith 05/28/2007 Landgraaf, Netherlands - PinkPop Festival (South Stage) 05/30/2007 Lille, France - Zenith 06/01/2007 Nurburgring, Germany - Rock Am Ring (Alterna Stage) 06/02/2007 Nuremberg, Germany - Rock Im Park (Alterna Stage) 06/03/2007 Antwerp, Belgium - Lotto Arena 06/05/2007 Nantes, France - Zenith 06/07/2007 Crans Sur Celigny, Switzerland - Caribana Festival 06/08/2007 Pisa, Italy - Metarock 06/10/2007 Donnington, UK - Download Festival 06/15/2007 Oslo, Norway - Norwegian Wood Festival 06/16/2007 Hultsfred, Sweden - Hultsfred Festival 06/18/2007 Helsinki, Finland - Hartwell Arena 06/19/2007 St. Petersburg, Russia - New Arena 06/20/2007 Moscow, Russia - B1 Club 06/23/2007 Athens, Greece - Karaiskaki Football Field Electron Nights Show 06/24/2007 Istanbul, Turkey - Kuruçeşme Arena 06/26/2007 Ra'anana, Israel - Ra'anana Park Family Values Tour 07/20/2007 St. Louis, MO - Verizon Wireless Amph. 07/21/2007 Somerset, WI - Float-Rite Amphitheatre 07/22/2007 Chicago, IL - First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre 07/24/2007 Toronto, ON - The Molson Amphitheater 07/25/2007 Detroit, MI - DTE Energy Music Theatre 07/27/2007 Boston, MA - Tweeter Center 07/28/2007 Washington, DC - Nissan Pavilion 07/29/2007 Hartford, CT - New England Dodge Music Center 08/03/2007 Buffalo, NY - Darien Lake Six Flags P.A.C. 08/04/2007 Pittsburgh, PA - Post-Gazette Pavilion 08/05/2007 Camden, NJ - Tweeter Center at the Waterfront 08/07/2007 Saratoga Springs, NY - Saratoga Performing Arts Center 08/08/2007 Holmdel, NJ - PNC Bank Arts Center 08/10/2007 Indianapolis, IN - Verizon Wireless Music Center 08/11/2007 Atlanta, GA - HiFi Buys Amphitheatre 08/12/2007 Orlando, FL - Amway Arena 08/14/2007 Miami, FL - Sound Advice Amphitheatre 08/15/2007 Tampa, FL - Ford Amphitheatre @ State Fair grounds 08/17/2007 Dallas, TX - Smirnoff Music Centre 08/18/2007 Houston, TX - The Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion 08/19/2007 San Antonio, TX - Verizon Wireless Amphitheater 08/21/2007 Oklahoma City - Zoo Amphitheater 08/22/2007 Bonner Springs, KS - Verizon Wireless Amphitheater 08/24/2007 Denver, CO - Coors Amphitheatre 08/25/2007 Albuquerque, NM - Journal Pavilion 08/26/2007 Phoenix, AZ - Cricket Pavilion 08/29/2007 Bakersfield, CA - Rabobank Arena 08/31/2007 Sacramento, CA - Sleep Train Amphitheatre 09/01/2007 San Fransisco, CA - Shoreline Amphitheatre 09/02/2007 Irvine, CA - Verizon Wireless Amphitheater Winter Tour 10/23/2007 Coral Gables, FL - BankUnited Center 10/25/2007 Jacksonville, FL - Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena 10/27/2007 Orange Beach, AL - Amphitheater at The Wharf 10/28/2007 Houston, TX - Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion - Buzzfest XX 10/30/2007 Grand Prairie, TX - Nokia Theatre At Grand Prairie 10/31/2007 Hidalgo, TX - Dodge Arena - Halloween Concert 11/03/2007 Mexico City, MEX - National Auditorium 11/05/2007 Guadalajara, MEX - Auditorio Metropolitano 11/07/2007 Monterrey, MEX - Monterrey Arena 11/10/2007 Los Angeles, CA - Greek Theatre 11/11/2007 Santa Barbara, CA - Santa Barbara Bowl 11/14/2007 San Jose, CA - San Jose Events Center 11/15/2007 Reno, NV - Reno Events Center CANCELLED 11/16/2007 Orem, UT - David O. McKay Events Center 11/18/2007 Portland, OR - Rose Garden Arena 11/20/2007 Boise, ID - Qwest Arena 11/21/2007 Seattle, WA - WaMu Arena 11/24/2007 Casper, WY - Casper Events Center 11/25/2007 Denver, CO - Magness Arena CANCELLED 11/27/2007 Lincoln, NE - Pershing Auditorium 11/28/2007 Champagne, IL - University Of Illinois - Assembly Hall 11/29/2007 Moline, IL - I Wireless Center 12/01/2007 Bryce Jordan Center - University Park, PA 12/02/2007 Wilkes Barre, PA - Wachovia Arena At Casey Plaza 12/04/2007 East Rutherford, NJ - Continental Airlines Arena 12/05/2007 Manchester, NH - Verizon Wireless Arena 12/07/2007 Amherst, MA - University of Massachusetts 12/08/2007 Kingston, RI - University of Rhode Island 2009 11/04/2009 New York City, NY - Grand Ballroom - Manhattan Center 11/08/2009 Sao Paulo, Brazil - Maquinaria Festival (Chacara do Jockey) 2011 08/17/2011 Nashville, TN - War Memorial Auditorium 08/20/2011 Winnipeg, Canada - MTS ROCK ON THE RANGE CANADA 10/02/2011 Rio de Janeiro, Brazil - ROCK IN RIO 2011 10/06/2011 Coliseo de Puerto Rico José Miguel Agrelot Category:General Information